Jet Fuel Formula Episode 6: Monitored Moose or The Carbon Copycats/Transcript
Narrator: 'You remember that while Bullwinkle was hypnotized, he named all of the ingredients of a secret rocket fuel. He had already bored Rocky and the two spies into a sound slumber. But there were still two witnesses to hear him--the moon men. Their reaction was quick and to the point. ''(Cloyd fires his scrooch gun at Bullwinkle with a big zap) 'Narrator: '''They scrooched Bullwinkle, and started off to the moon with him. When Boris saw what was happening, he managed to turn their attention to Rocky while he made off with the moose. When Bullwinkle recovered, he was in a new laboratory with a new assistant, who looked remarkably like Boris Badenov, and who wore a hearing aid that broadcast directly to a nest of spies in a foreign country. Not only that, but the spies had a laboratory set up to duplicate Bullwinkle's every move. '''Fearless Leader: '''You receiving okay? '''Scientist 1: '''Okay. '''Fearless Leader: '''Turn on speaker. ''(The spy complies) 'Bullwinkle: '''Let's see now. Two cups of flour. '''Fearless Leader: '''Got that? '''Scientist 2: '''Got it. '''Bullwinkle: '''A pound of kumquats. '''Fearless Leader: '''Got it? '''Scientist 2: '''Right, Chief. '''Fearless Leader: '''Shhh! Listen. ''(cut to Bullwinkle and Boris) '''Bullwinkle: '''And now, a hatful of vanilla to give it character. '''Boris: '''You sure this is chemical experiment? '''Bullwinkle: '''Sure. Why? '''Boris: '''Sounds more like girls' cooking class. '''Bullwinkle: ''(thinking) Uh-oh. He's a smart one. Well, Bullwinkle, what do you do now? '''Narrator: '''Bullwinkle was a might embarrassed by not knowing the scientific names of anything until he spotted a chemistry dictionary on the shelf. Quickly, he opened it. ''(Bullwinkle reads the dictionary while cooking) Bullwinkle: 'Well, uh, how's this now? Three ounces of, uh...(reads the dictionary while putting in butter) ...methylene bromide. And a cube of, uh...(reads the dictionary while handling the chocolate) ...diphenyl phospate. '''Boris: '''That's better. ''(into the microphone) ''You getting all this? '''Bullwinkle: '''And now, a dozen, uh... (reads the dictionary while handling a carton of eggs) benzochloranes. ''(cut to the spies' laboratory) 'Scientist 2: '''Benzochloranes?! But... '''Fearless Leader: '''Quiet. Do as he says. ''(cut back to Bullwinkle) 'Bullwinkle: '''Now, we'll just pop it into a hot oven for about a hour. ''(cut back to spies' laboratory) 'Scientist 2: '''Pop it into...?! No! Not that! '''Fearless Leader: '''We must follow his directions exactly. Pop it in. '''Narrator: '''So, obeying Bullwinkle's instructions, the spies put their mixture into the oven. As a result, their laboratory instantly disappeared, while the only result in Bullwinkle's lab was... '''Bullwinkle: '''Oh, darn! Just another mess of chocolate pan dowdy. '''Boris: '''Hello? You receiving me? Hello, Fearless Leader? Funny they don't answer. '''Narrator: '''But while Bullwinkle didn't think much of his latest effort, it was doing him a lot of good, for its fragrant aroma drifted out of the window and down the hill, and eventually reached the sensitive nose of his best friend. '''Rocky: '''Hey, smell that? '''Gidney: '''Smell what? '''Rocky: '''That delicious aroma! '''Cloyd: '''I don't smell anything. '''Gidney: '''Cloyd, we don't have noses. '''Cloyd: '''Oh. I forgot for a minute. '''Rocky: '''But I do, and I'm gonna follow it right to Bullwinkle. '''Narrator: '''And so, over every obstacle, Rocky followed the smell of Bullwinkle's chocolate pan dowdy. It took him right to the house on the hill. But he didn't approach unobserved. '''Boris: '''Curses! It's that nosy squirrel! I must work fast! '''Narrator: '''And Boris did work fast, for when Rocky reached the house... '''Rocky: '''Gee, whiz! Looks like I was expected! ''(read the signs) ''"Do not turn back, go on instead. Your friend, the moose, is just ahead. Boris Shave." ''(Rocky runs to another sign) '''Rocky: ''(reading) "Ten feet to moose." ''(Rocky goes ten feet) Rocky: ''(reads) "Too far. Go back five feet." ''(Rocky goes back five feet with uncertainty and reads the final sign) Rocky: ''(reads) "Stand here. Pull rope." '''Narrator: '''But when Rocky pulled the rope, a trap door opened under him and the plucky squirrel dropped from sight. ''(Boris appears) 'Boris: '''See? It pays to advertise! '''Narrator: '''Don't miss our next episode: ''"Rocky's Dilemma" or "A Squirrel in a Stew!"